cheridithfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharlock
Sharlocks are creatures born of blackness. Appearing for the first time around 14,400 B.E.E., these are one of the oldest races in Cheridith. Remaining relatively minor and aloof, they mostly live in large population clusters around the Night Caves where they are born. Unlike what many believe, their seclusion from others does not arise from a fear of daylight, but rather it arises from a general apathy to engage with the rest of the world. Seemingly oxymoronic, they can in one instant devote all their attentions and energies to one thing, and the next be content to stand silently without moving, just contemplating. Some powerful and well known military commanders like Borash have come from this race. Physical Characteristics Probably the most striking feature about these relatively humanoid people is their black skin, which they typically cover with red runes and not much else. The average height for this race is around seven and a half feet, though they will range from six to nine feet in height. Their lifespan ranges from eight hundred to a thousand years. Males and females of this race share a relatively similar structure with their Human counterparts, but both lack the pubic genitalia of that race. While a mostly humanoid race, they do have some physical characteristics that separate them. They have large spikes that run down the center of their back, along with a couple of prominent spikes on their shoulder blades. The bottom surface of their forearms also play host to a number of serrated spikes which they will use quite liberally in combat. On each of their knuckles on their hands, they have also have a short spike. Apart from spikes, their knees are rear jointed, they have six fingers on each hand, and they also lack bellybuttons. Their eyes are orange, but have quite a fiery appearance to them. They have large, spiraling horns on both sides of their heads, and their noses are flat, while their lips are thin. Typically always muscular, Sharlocks have incredible strength, and are responsible for some impressive constructions and architectural achievements. Reproduction Sharlocks have one of the most interesting reproductive processes of all the races. Equipped with tongues which grow to about a foot in length, they mate by intertwining their tongues, inserting them deep into each other's throats, and, inside a Night Cave (it is the only place where this is possible), they remain in that position until both die. Since this intertwining is a permanent process, most Sharlocks only do it when they are at the end of their life, and they only do it once. This process gives both involved Sharlocks much pleasure, similar to the pleasure Humans derive from sex, and plays a role as a major part of a Sharlock's life. Every Sharlock looks forward to it, and spends a large portion of his/her life finding their future mate. Once both Sharlocks have died in the Night Cave, their bodies rapidly decompose into vapor and dark matter, which gathers and accumulates for a year. At the end of the year, it coalesces into two new Sharlocks who emerge fully developed. Occasionally, three Sharlocks will be formed, and this triad is a cause for much celebration among Sharlocks as it is the only way their population increases. However, since they are so difficult to kill, being so reclusive and powerfully volatile, this lack of rapid reproduction does not pose a severe hazard. Celebration of the Triad When a triad is born, Sharlocks will host a great banquet to which all Sharlocks in existence are invited. Typically, thousands will show up, and the three newborns are put through a special rite of passage, and each is given a special white mark. This indicates they were part of a triad and earns them special honor and respect for the rest of their lives. Classes The Sharlock as a race have the greatest ability to manipulate Energy Elements through arts. They also have a strange affinity with Life Arts, giving them the capability to bring life to creatures of stone and dark matter which they create. This has led to their singular warrior class: the Warlocks. Beyond Warlocks, their work with the Qaardi has led to another class, the Metalocks, who work with metallurgy and the various ores of Cheridith. Apart from these two elite classes, Sharlocks have branched out into more ordinary pursuits. Sharlock merchants do exist and, though rare, are valued, for they sell unique goods which cannot be found anywhere else. They also make powerful assassins and killers. Warlocks Warlocks are one of the most powerful war-beings in Cheridith. Though they are few, they are in no way threatened to extinction. Responsible for the creation of dragons which are tied directly to them, Warlocks are the only beings alive who can control them. When a Warlock dies, its dragons go wild and insane. Because of the destruction and devastation they can bring, Warlocks tend to hold back on creating dragons, and when one of them dies, the rest relentlessly hunt down the dead Warlock's dragons. Because of their sheer artistic power and the strength of dragons, Warlocks are greatly sought after as military assets, but those who have gone mercenary charge the most absurd prices, and as those are few in general, it is rare to actually hear of one in battle. However, a notable exception to this case is Yvir, a Warlock who fought against the Humans in the Driving Wars. But his warmongering career was short-lived; after his first battle, in which his dragons created a complete and utter massacre, he felt so guilty that he disappeared into the wild and was never heard of again. Metalocks Unlike the Warlocks, Metalocks are much more common, and they can frequently be found in a Tanvite Workshop or some similar metallurgical workshop. Able to use their skill with arts and their brute physical strength to bend metal to their wills, Metalocks can extract pure metal from ore just by painting, and they have no need for fires or anvils. Instead of tools, Metalocks use their bare hands and minds to shape the metal. Relationship with Qaardi The Qaardi are the race Sharlocks have the closest ties with. Typically, the Sharlocks are the laborers and the Qaardi are the thinkers, but with raw strength, Sharlocks have their fair share of wit, and together, Sharlocks and Qaardi have advanced metal smithing, ore mining, and weapon creation further than anyone else. Category:Races